


Happy Accidents

by fisstech_addict



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisstech_addict/pseuds/fisstech_addict
Summary: Ever since getting together with Geralt, Jaskier has gained a considerable amount of weight- and luckily for them, they're both into it. However, a prank that Jaskier comes up with to tease his boyfriend turns up an unexpected surprise ...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Dim morning light filtered into the apartment kitchen, falling on Jaskier as he nursed a hot mug of coffee. He squinted as he looked outside and listened to the birds chirping. He was definitely not a morning person; late night gigs singing in bars had made sure of that. 

A rumbling 'good morning' sounded behind him, and Jaskier couldn't even turn around to respond before his boyfriend's large arms were draped around his shoulders. The warmth was nice, but Jaskier couldn't help wanting to squirm around in an attempt to see Geralt's face. One look was all it took to see that he looked about as tired as Jaskier felt. That's what they got for staying up late watching fantasy shows on Netflix. Geralt would never admit it, but he had a vastly nerdy soft spot for high fantasy. 

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead. You look like you could use some coffee," Jaskier said with a smile, gesturing to his own mug. 

Geralt scoffed. "You call that coffee? Pretty sure what you've got there is a mug of creme and sugar." His voice was gruff, but there was a playful tilt to it. Jaskier swatted him away, feigning offense. 

"It's your fault you know, buying caramel creamer again. I don't have very much self control when it comes to sweets!" That was a bit of an understatement, but at this point it was all part of the game. Jaskier knew he was getting what he wanted when he saw Geralt's eyebrows quirk as he grabbed the coffee pot for his own cup.

"Hey now, quit staring, you'll spill that coffee you're pouring! And I am not making another pot this morning." Geralt quickly looked back down at his own mug, stopping just short of the rim and pretending he hadn't been eyeing his boyfriend up. It was cute, seeing him flustered, Jaskier thought. Not that anyone else would recognize what "flustered" Geralt would look like, besides maybe Yen. Jaskier had gotten good at picking it out though. 

The singer shifted in his seat, and his stomach growled. 

"Okay, I made the coffee, you make the food, deal?" Jaskier said with a little whine. Geralt grumbled what was probably a yes. They did this almost every morning- Jaskier made the best coffee Geralt had ever had, and Geralt was an unexpectedly good cook. He had a freaky good sense of smell that Jaskier guessed was his secret weapon. Jaskier didn't need to whine- they would have done this anyways- but he knew Geralt ate it up. Bratty bottom was a label Jaskier wore proudly, much to Yennefer's amusement. 

Of course, after a while of delectable smells from Geralt's side of the kitchen and a morning phone check on Jaskier's, breakfast was ready. The brunette was interrupted from browsing Twitter by a plate being set in front of him. Almost immediately, he felt himself begin to drool. Geralt had really outdone himself, with a spread of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausages. The pancakes themselves were generously topped with butter, syrup, and whipped cream. 

Jaskier quite literally sang his praises before digging in, and Geralt just gave a small smile. Jaskier was happiest at only three times, when he was with Geralt, when he was singing, and when he was eating. The latter was a discovery that he and Geralt had never expected to love so much. Over the course of their relationship, Geralt had only pampered Jaskier more and more, the effects of which were immediately apparent on the smaller man's waistline. Jaskier liked to joke that he wouldn't be smaller for long.

Having a mutual kink was unbelievably lucky, Yennefer liked to tell them. She started to tell a story about a past partner's "kink from hell" and Geralt and Jaskier had to quickly stop their friend before she scarred them for life.

Put bluntly, Jaskier had gotten fat and Geralt liked it. Or caused it. Probably both. Far from the slim man he was when they got together, Jaskier now sported a soft, round tummy that had gotten big enough to rest quite comfortably in his lap when he sat down. His thick thighs and full ass gave him a mild pear shape, which Geralt was more than happy to admire. Even his pecs had softened up, sagging under their relatively new weight. He'd always had pretty round cheeks, but now they were downright cherubic, and a small double chin deposited itself beneath them.

Geralt thought his boyfriend was beautiful, and Jaskier loved being taken care of. It couldn't have worked out better for the two of them. 

Now, Jaskier was ploughing his way through a third plate of breakfast, and Geralt was thoroughly impressed- despite being much shorter and far less muscular than his partner, Jaskier could pack away more than twice as much as him every meal. He leaned back and whistled, tucking a stray strand of silvery hair behind his ear. Jaskier immediately flushed red, halfway through pushing a sticky slab of pancake into his mouth with a fork. He chewed furiously, glaring at his boyfriend, though the look carried no malice.

"Mff, it is, mm, way too early to be giving me looks like that!" Jaskier gasped between bites, his cheeks still pink. Geralt's only response was to lean forward and wipe the corner of his mouth off with a napkin. Jaskier's shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"I swear, you're hopeless. I'M hopeless. No wonder I've gotten so big!" He gestured to his belly, now looking rather more round and distended than before, thanks to all the heavy breakfast food. Geralt looked pleased, and stood up to start clearing off the plates, but Jaskier stopped his hand before it could reach his plate.

"Wait- I'm not done," he mumbled, face going an even brighter shade of pink. He piled one last serving onto his plate, making very intentional eye contact with Geralt. The taller man gulped. Damn musician could play his heartstrings even better than the guitar currently tucked away in their bedroom. The last plate went down slow- Jaskier was clearly full already, but each new forkful was determined and steady. By the time he was done, though, he was reduced to groaning, slumped in his chair. This, Geralt could help with. Dishes could wait. 

He quickly made his way around the table and behind Jaskier's seat, taking a moment to enjoy how his rear hung slightly over the edge of it. His large, strong hands slipped onto Jaskier's stomach, and he began to wordlessly rub soothing circles into it. This elicited a pleased moan from Jaskier.

"Urp, ahh- Geralt, you really do spoil me," Jaskier said, reaching up to caress his partner's stubbly cheek. Geralt almost imperceptibly leaned into the touch. "What would I do without you?"

"Die of malnourishment, probably."

"Hey!!" 

Their playful banter continued, until it reached critical mass with Jaskier's last joke before Geralt had to leave for work. 

Geralt was pulling on a tough looking leather jacket, and Jaskier gave him a hug and a final kiss before he left. As he did, his belly bumped against Geralt's side. 

"Ahahh, honestly Geralt, it's like I'm pregnant! Look at this thing!" He wheezed with laughter as his lips brushed past the taller man's. Geralt flashed him a look.

"Thank goodness you can't get pregnant, because at this point we've-"

"Geralt!!" Jaskier pushed his boyfriend out the door before he could embarrass him further, though he was sad as he let go of Geralt's hand. "Stay safe at work, you big idiot! I love you!" 

He was still chuckling after the door had closed. Pregnant … now there was a thought. Of course, he couldn't leave it at this, since it had clearly gotten a reaction from Geralt, and Jaskier was more than happy to milk a joke for all it was worth. So he set about concocting a prank, starting with a call to Yennefer. She picked up after three rings and it appeared that it was the call that woke her up.

"Whoever's bright idea it was to call me on my day off is getting slaugh-"

"Yen!" Jaskier interrupted, ignoring her death threats. "I need your help to prank Geralt."

Almost instantaneously Yennefer's tone changed. 

"Oh, well in that case, of course! What do you need? I've been thinking it's been too long since I gave Geralt a good tease." From the phone Jaskier heard Yennefer laugh, low and menacing. 

"You terrify me, you know that?" He said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Whatever, Buttercup, you're the one that came to me for help. Now, tell me your plan so I can keep you from completely messing it up!"

After a few minutes of somewhat embarrassed explanation, Yennefer was ready to initiate the plan.

"So it's a pregnancy test you need. I should have some left over from-"

"God, I don't need to know, just bring it by, please?" Jaskier interrupted, not interested in hearing about Yen's freaky sex life. Not that he was one to talk.

"Of course. But only if I get to be there to see the fruits of our labor."

"Was that a pregnancy joke?!"

"Perhaps."

Yen lived a ways away, on the other side of town, so Jaskier had a bit of a wait, and was promptly bored. He settled on snacking to pass the time while thinking about song lyrics. Right now the best he could think of was a love song to potato chips and hostess cakes, which he was happily munching on. They normally didn't have the vastly unhealthy little pastries around the house, but he'd been really craving them lately, so Geralt made sure to pick some up last time he was out grocery shopping. 

By the time he heard Yen knock on their door, the box was basically empty and the back of chips was greatly depleted. It was times like these that put Jaskier's new lifestyle more in perspective for him. It wasn't too long ago that he had far overeaten at breakfast, and now here he was eating even more! It was practically force of habit, having conditioned himself to eat so much over the months of living with Geralt. He was lucky he hadn't popped a hard-on yet, since being this full usually made him ungodly horny. Of course, he was usually ungodly horny, but that was neither here nor there.

"Come in!" He called from his place on the couch, not quite ready to put effort into heaving himself up. The t-shirt he was wearing had started to ride up on his belly, and he desperately tugged at the hem of it as Yen opened the door.

"Ok Buttercup, off that fat ass of yours, we're going to the bathroom! Hope you need to pee." Yennefer didn't waste any time as she entered, determined as usual.

"Wh- hey! Be nice! And why are we going to the bathroom?" Yen was well aware of Geralt and Jaskier's shared fascination with weight gain, and unusually respectful of it, but she had a habit of being a tease.

"Authenticity, of course! You take the test, I'll draw an extra line on it, and we'll be all set. Should be enough to dupe Geralt for at least a moment." She practically dragged the hesitant musician to the small bathroom, before pushing him in and tossing him a tester. "You know how to use it, right?"

Jaskier only nodded weakly and closed the door. Well, only one way to get it over with. After finishing the test, he just sat there and waited. Then, it was ready. He squinted at the tiny screen and felt a flash of confusion. 

"Uhhh, hey, Yen?"

"What's up?" Came her response, muffled by the door. "Don't tell me you don't actually know how to use it."

"No, it's not that, just- are there supposed to be two little bars?" His voice had raised an octave, the confusion turning to fear.

"What."


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier has to tell Geralt about the baby, but is afraid of how he will react. Yen, as usual, is somewhat exasperated.

It took about ten minutes for Yen to drag Jaskier out of his shock in the bathroom, where he spent another five minutes in shock on the couch. Jaskier's head was in his hands as he cried quietly. Yennefer sat beside him, awkwardly patting his back.

"Uh, there, there … um. Dammit, Jaskier, how'd this happen? Ugh, whatever." Yen was good at many things- almost anything she put her mind to, really. However, comforting someone wasn't one of those things. After a few minutes of decidedly uncomfortable comfort, she stood up and headed to the kitchen. Jaskier stayed where he was, sniffling and hiding his face. 

Banging cupboards and clattering came from the kitchen, and Jaskier gave one more miserable sniff before looking up at the empty space Yen had left. It wasn't long before she returned with armfulls of snacks, which she tossed at him unceremoniously. He jolted to catch some, too sad to even be pleased by the feeling of his body jiggling at the sudden movement. A packet of Ritz hit him square between his eyes. 

"Ok, that's enough crying from you. What's the big deal? All you've gotta do is get rid of it, and that's not so hard," Yen huffed, plopping down beside him and opening a package of Oreos for him. She was surprised he hadn't eaten it already, considering his eating habits. 

"Nooooo!" Jaskier wailed, only muffling himself when he started eating the Oreos placed in front of him. As he munched, his sobs grew quieter. Yen's hunch was right, food managed to do the comforting for her. It wasn't until he'd downed a whole row of Oreos that he managed to speak. 

"I-it's not that I don't WANT the baby," Jaskier said miserably, "I'm just afraid G-Geralt won't! He didn't seem too excited about the joke this morning, and n-now … oh, what do I DO?" 

Admitting this only seemed to make Jaskier cry more, and Yen could only sigh and pass him a bag of Doritos. He may have been upset, but the man could stress-eat like a champ.

"Ok, ok, just calm down, drama queen. You don't know how Geralt will react, right?" 

Jaskier nodded, his mouth full of chips. And gummy bears? The concept made Yennefer feel ill, but at least he looked a little happier.

"Since it's a Saturday, Geralt has shorter hours, so that's a plus. If he wasn't home before six today you'd probably eat yourself into a coma," Yen remarked. Her friend only shrugged and munched on a few more Oreos. Yen turned on a random nature documentary to pass the time, since she couldn't just leave at this point. The brunette beside her continued to sniffle and snack, until they finally heard the rattle of the front door handle.

Jaskier paled. 

"Oh no, Yen, what do I- how do I tell him?"

"Shhhh!" Yennefer exclaimed, standing up. From the other room Geralt's footsteps could be heard.

"Jaskier? Why is Yen's purse on the counter? Jask?" There was a pause and a rustling, then, "And why does she have so many pregnancy tests with her? If this is a joke you did a bad job setting it up."

Geralt's head peeked around the corner, and when his gaze fell on Jaskier sitting in a mess of wrappers and used tissues with Yen next to him, his eyes went wide. He knelt down beside his partner, strong brow furrowed with concern.

"What's up? What happened? Yen, did you do something?"

Yennefer held her hands up in exaggerated defense. "Oh, I did nothing, Geralt! This one's all you." At that, Jaskier's eyes began to shimmer with tears again. It was a marvel that he had any liquids left in him. With shaking hands, he pulled the pregnancy test out of a fold in his jacket. 

"I-it was just supposed to be a prank," he half-whispered, "but when I took the test it a-actually showed up positive." 

Geralt sat in silence, his expression unreadable. Jaskier's heart sank.

"I know this morning you said you didn't want to deal w-with a pregnancy, but I … Geralt, I can't imagine anything more wonderful than raising a child with you, the man I love so much! And-and … and … I understand if that's not what you want," he stammered and rambled, eyes pleading. 

"No- no!" Geralt's voice was hoarse, thick with emotion. "Jaskier, of course I would love to raise a child with you. If it's what you want, I'm more than happy to support you in, uh, keeping the baby. It's just, well, really unexpected."

Jaskier was crying again, but this time he had a big, elated smile plastered accross his face. Both he and Geralt were unaware of their shared feeling of swelling joy in their chests. Bringing new life into the world- it was unexpected, sure, but also wonderful. 

Yennefer mimicked gagging. 

"Ugh, well, now that I know you lovebirds are ok, I'm going to take my leave," she said with a wry smile. "Leave it to you two to make this into a dramatic happy moment."

Geralt seemed more than happy to take her place on the couch, setting the now-empty package of Oreos aside to slide closer to Jaskier. He wrapped one muscular arm around Jaskier's shaking shoulders and gave him a firm squeeze. They were hardly looking as Yen waved goodbye and headed out the door, but all she could do was shrug. Their sappiness was endearing 

"We're gonna be dads," He said through elated giggles, looking up at Geralt, who had a soft smile on his normally stoic face. "I can't believe it, we're going to be dads!"

"I'm looking forward to every minute of it," Geralt murmured.

"Aw, that's just because I'm going to be eating for two now!" Jaskier said, giving Geralt a wink.

"You were already eating for two, you hardly needed an excuse."

"I'm offended, Geralt! That was eating for one- I'm just getting started," Jaskier crooned, a flirtatious lilt in his tone. He leaned into Geralt's firm shoulder and fluttered his lashes up at him. Geralt's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. "We won't be alone for long, you know. Might as well enjoy ourselves while we can. And pretty soon, I'm gonna be too round to even move that well!"

"Fuck, Jask, why did you make that sound so hot?" Geralt's free hand was clutching the couch so tightly the fabric almost threatened to tear. He looked down at the piles of trash and snack detritus around him, and then at Jaskier's belly. His shirt was hardly doing it's job, ridden up over the soft flesh now stuffed hard with junk food. By the looks of it, his boyfriend seemed to have been eating almost all day. Geralt couldn't wait to see all that food soften and stick, settling on his hips and belly and chest and- oh. Well, the only way they could work these feelings out was in bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Geralt murmured, hand inching towards his partner's round belly. An empty gummy bag rattled to the floor.

"No," Jaskier practically moaned, his breathing already starting to get heavier. "I want to be surrounded by the reminders of my gluttony."

Geralt shifted lithely, rolling Jaskier under him and looking down at him, all soft edges and bedroom eyes and wispy hair out of place. 

"You sure know exactly what to say … if we're continuing this, let's get you out of those clothes." 

Undressing was accompanied by exploration. Geralt couldn't help it, every time he saw his boyfriend's naked form he wanted to squeeze it all over, explore every new roll or bulge in his steadily growing body. How his arms had gotten larger in diameter, how that double chin seemed intent to stay, how his thighs had gotten so large they pushed his legs apart when he sat down- all of it. Jaskier basked in the attention, whimpering at each pinch and kiss to his sensitive skin. Geralt was pleased to see pink new stretch marks, joining the older silvered ones as a testament to his growth. He traced them with his fingers, and Jaskier shivered at the touch. 

"Ahn, m-more, please," he gasped, and Geralt was happy to oblige. The pride and joy of it all was his veritable gut, which was so stuffed right now that he looked three months or more pregnant rather than three or less weeks. Even when empty, although it rarely ever was these days, it was getting impressive. Heavy and thick, it hung out in front of him enough that he no longer saw his feet, jutting out a good seven or more inches and sagging somewhat when he stood. Sitting, it formed a pleasant mound, framed by grabable love handles. 

After a few moments of rosy tinted eye contact, they locked lips, their kiss warm and passionate. One of Jaskier's hands lifted to cup Geralt's chiseled cheek, while the other delicately grazed his shaft. Geralt arched his back, breath hissing as he inhaled. When he looked back down, his grin was wild.

"Cheeky," he gasped, and dove in for another kiss. This time, it was his turn to stroke his boyfriend's cock. Already on its way to erect, it slapped against his rotund stomach with a satisfying 'plap' sound. They broke for air, and Geralt began to get more handsy, teasing Jaskier's member and feeling his own ache more and more pleasantly. 

Jaskier's eyes were unfocused, his mouth forming a loose, sloppy smile as he rocked his hips into Geralt's skilled touch. He returned the favor, grasping at Geralt with one his free hands while the other was forming a fist in his long silver hair.

"Geralt, I think I, oh god I'm going to come!" He sang, rocking harder as his partner's hand moved faster, not quite matched in pace by his own. "I … I … aaAAAaaamghh, ahh!" 

The thick ejaculation splattered Geralt's torso, dripping back down onto Jaskier and rolling off his curves. Geralt followed soon after, the substance sloughing off of where it had come to rest on Jaskier. 

Both their chests heaved from the exertion, and Jaskier was still seeing stars. By the time they had cooled down for a shower, Jaskier was almost asleep. Geralt carefully guided him to the bathroom to get cleaned up before they flopped into their bed together. As they drifted off, Jaskier shot Geralt a sleepy smile.

"I'm so excited to share the experience of raising a child with you," he yawned, one hand lazily pushing hair out of Geralt's face. 

"I am too."

"Let's hope so," Jaskier said, eyelids drooping.

"I mean it," Geralt said, voice full of conviction. He reached out and gave Jaskier's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I love you, and I love our baby, too."

That was the last thing Jaskier heard before he drifted off to sleep, and he couldn't have felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the last chapter of the fic. Would readers be interested in more? I have ideas, but this also seems like a pretty satisfactory ending. Either way.  
> -Omen


End file.
